


I can't sleep

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't wake Alex up in the middle of the night, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Sharing a Bed, Tired Alex, Tired Magnus, fierrochase, fierrochase fluff, not cuddling, this is my first fierrochase fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Magnus is tired but he can't sleep, so he goes to Alex's room.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fierrochase fanfic and I've never read any magnus chase fanfiction so I don't know how I did... but I tried. I'm not finished with the series but I really wanted to write something. I love Alex so very much it makes me want to hit my head against the wall. Anyway I don't know how to feel about this fic: enjoy.

Magnus was tired.

He had no clue why he was so tired since he was used to staying up, and time in Valhalla didn’t really matter. Yet he was exhausted. 

But at the same time he couldn’t sleep, he stared up at the ceiling of his room. His room was quiet and usually, that didn’t bother him but the lack of noise was starting to grate on him.

He rubbed the sheets between his fingers absently. With a sigh, Magnus rolled over to his side. His eyes drooped yet his mind kept him awake. Magnus tugged at a strand of hair, tracing the patterns in the wall with his eyes.

Finally, when he realized that this was getting him nowhere, Magnus pulled himself up out of bed and trudged to the hallway. Only in his pajamas, he padded down to Alex’s door.

Magnus knocked twice and took a step back, rocking back and forth on his heels.

After a few seconds, the door swung open revealing a very disgruntled Alex Fierro, her hair was in tangles and she wore a bright orange sweatshirt and red sweatpants.

“What do you want?” she snapped, glaring at Magnus. 

Magnus was starting to regret knocking on Alex’s door, he didn’t really feel like getting beheaded. Thankfully, it didn’t look like Alex carried a weapon.

“I uh…” Magnus gulped and scratched at the back of his neck, “you know what… on second thought it’s stupid… never mind.” Magnus started to back away but Alex reached out and grabbed his arm, squeezing a bit harder than normal.

“You woke me up in the middle of the night. And just decide to chicken out,” She let out a slow breath, not releasing Magnus’ arm, “tell me what you want.”

Even though it didn’t seem like Alex had a weapon that did nothing to ease Magnus’ nerves. Alex was scary enough on her own and probably could kill him just fine without a weapon.

When Magnus didn’t say anything, Alex raised one eyebrow, her expression becoming more and more annoyed.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Magnus finally blurted out. Alex stared at him with an unreadable expression.

“You couldn’t sleep?” she spoke slowly like she wasn’t sure that she heard him correctly.

Magnus nodded sheepishly, “it’s stupid see, I’ll just go back to my room and leave you to your sleep.”

Alex still didn’t let go of Magnus’ arm and at this point, Magnus was too embarrassed to try and pull away. His face might’ve been red but it was hard to tell at this point.

“What did you think I could do about it?” Alex asked.

Magnus shrugged weakly, “I don’t know, I wasn’t going to go to anyone else.”

“I could knock you unconscious, that’s an easy way to get to sleep,” Alex pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“Please don’t.”

Alex licked her lips, finally letting go of Magnus’ arm, “are we even allowed to stay in other’s rooms for the night?”

“I don’t know… you don’t care about the rules…” Magnus tugged at the sleeve of his shirt.

Alex heaved a sigh, “fine.”

Magnus smiled softly and followed Alex into her room nervously. His heart hammered in his chest and he was trying not to do or say anything too intrusive.

Alex climbed back into bed, Magnus followed but left a good bit of space between the two. Alex laid with her back to Magnus.

The sound of Alex’s breathing next to him and maybe it was the unfamiliarity of her room but Magnus’ mind started to quiet.

“Goodnight,” Alex muttered, a little late.

“Night,” Magnus responded, rolling over on his side so that he was facing the opposite way. Alex shifted then settled back down. 

Magnus drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I don't know how to write fanfiction for Magnus chase but I hope I got the characterization right at least. I really don't know. Alex is an interesting character that I have no clue how to write. Also especially since I have no other fics to compare this to. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. It's 1:13 am and I'm going to bed.


End file.
